


Unoshaming

by Paddlebear



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten is a Little Shit, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Sex Games, Teasing, i still can't believe that's a tag, not beta read because this was a gift for my editor, yes i have many regrets, yes they actually play uno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paddlebear/pseuds/Paddlebear
Summary: "I made a plan to kill time until those two decide to leave. You'll love it."Johnny gazes at him with a hint of suspicion as Ten goes over to a drawer and reaches into it, pulling out a small box and showing it to his boyfriend, whose eyes go wide when he reads the colorful letters on it."Uno? God, way to kill the mood."(aka Ten makes a sex game out of Uno.)
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 147





	Unoshaming

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, [Editor-chan](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Craptchy).
> 
> by the way, this is the spiritual continuation of the epilogue in [Golden Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22450693) from a different perspective: a portmanteau of uno and kinkshaming turned dumb idea turned dare turned more or less blackmail turned torture because this was a pain in the ass to write (that's what he said, I know) turned gift exchange.
> 
> also my friends asked to make it kinkier so here ya go, I mostly failed at that
> 
> (song recs: "Space" by Slavko Kalezić and "UNO" by Little Big, both purely for the memes)

"Guys, is one normal dinner too much to ask for?" Mark asks, glaring accusingly.

They're making a sight, that's for sure. Ten is practically sitting in Johnny's lap, arms looped around his neck. The mood's been soaked in tension all evening, but Ten's having fun, flirting with Johnny for the entire dinner, watching him try to reply just as confidently. But it's the cracks in his attitude, the slight shivers, the heart that races under his touch that amuse Ten the most. No matter how tough he might look, in reality, it's ridiculously easy to get Johnny all worked up, especially after taunting him for days. It's only a matter of time until another side of Johnny comes out, the one with the sexy smirks and rough voice, the one that's capable of absolutely wrecking Ten and making him enjoy every second of it, and he can barely wait.

However, Ten's got his mind set on playing a game, because the hunt is only as fun as the chase.

The disgusted looks they're getting from across the table from Mark and Donghyuck aren't helping much, though. So, to mess with Johnny further, and because it's high time they stepped away from the table anyway, Ten lets out a noise halfway between an annoyed groan and a purr, running his hand along Johnny's neck.

"We should probably leave the kids alone to talk, don't you think?"

There's a glint in Johnny's eyes when he understands. He smirks in his signature way, giving Ten a chaste peck. Something far too pure for what he's implying. "Alright, baby. You two have fun."

Ten hops off Johnny's lap, and nearly drags him by his wrist over to their bedroom. In his periphery, he notices the two younger guys watching them, still wearing the same disappointed faces. Of course, none of it matters once he shuts the door and walks across the room to turn on one of their bedside lights.

Johnny's still standing on the other side, and Ten watches him carefully, anticipating his next move, but he doesn't move a muscle.

"So, care to explain what all that was about?"

Ten smiles innocently and approaches him, not unlike a cat stalking its prey.

"I just thought I'd have a bit of fun, you know."

"But in front of the kids? Besides, you do realize they're still here, right?"

"Don't worry, I'm aware." It'd be hard to not be with the conversation happening on the other side of the wall. Nevertheless, he slides a hand under Johnny's shirt to feel the smooth, warm skin underneath, and leaves a trail of feathery kisses along his exposed collarbone.

"I made a plan to kill time until those two decide to leave," Ten breathes into his neck, pulling away. "You'll love it."

Johnny gazes at him with a hint of suspicion as Ten goes over to a drawer and reaches into it, pulling out a small box and showing it to his boyfriend, whose eyes go wide when he reads the colorful letters on it.

"Uno? God, way to kill the mood."

"Oh, so now you're unwilling to try something different?" Ten scoffs. "Come on, it'll be fun, I even made a little card with the rules and everything."

"I know how to play."

"Of course, you do. But that's boring, isn't it? So I made a couple of additions." Ten sits down on the floor, leaning against the bed, pulls out the deck of cards and shuffles them around until he's satisfied. Johnny settles across from him, still wearing a judgemental look. Meanwhile, Ten deals both of their hands, and takes the remaining pile to search for two specific cards to aid his explanation. 

First, he takes a +2 card and waves it around. "So, if you deal one of these, you're allowed to say something to rile up the other. As in, dirty talk." Ten smirks confidently. "And for this one," he says, taking a reverse card, "if you deal it, you get to touch. No talking, though. Just rely on some good old-fashioned body language. Pretty straightforward."

Johnny hums, his voice dropping lower. "Alright. Any prize for winning?"

"The one who wins takes control. Make of that whatever you will."

"Kinky."

"But you like it." Ten licks his bottom lip for emphasis.

Johnny doesn't respond, but the barely noticeable twitch of his hand is enough to give him away.

As soon as Ten picks up his hand, he notices the beautiful wild +4 card at the far end of his stack. He's already got this in the bag. But it wouldn't be fun that way. Better to drag it out a little.

The game starts out slow anyway, just random numbers and random colors stacking up into a growing pile, not a word spoken inbetween. Ten's disappointed; he'd been anticipating something at least a little more interesting, a better reaction, so he starts hoping that he gets a chance to draw one of those special cards.

And that's just what he gets, when he's left with two cards in his hand and nothing to play, or more accurately nothing he wants to play. He could end it here, but that would be boring and go against the point of making Johnny play the game in the first place, so he draws more. The third one he takes is one he can deal, a green +2 to match the green number sitting at the top of the stack. Ten chuckles to himself, throwing the card down, and finally puts his plan into action. 

"I bet you're wondering why I decided to make this game in the first place."

"It's crossed my mind a few times."

"And why I've been denying you the pleasure of having me these last several days."

This time, Johnny stays silent, his eyes fixed on Ten.

He lets his voice drop to a more seductive tone. "Well, I've always wanted to see just how far I can take it with you, how much I can tease and push you until you break. Until you can't wait another second to get your hands all over my body and have your way with me. To push me down and make me scream your name. Or..." He pauses for a second, curling his lips into a sweet smile. "I could have my way with you, perhaps tie you down, play with you and feel you up, before I ride you nice and slow, either works. But I guess we'll have to wait until the end of the game to find out which one it'll be, hm?"

Johnny opens his mouth to laugh, but the sound that comes out is strained and a little breathless. "You're good at this."

"Thanks, I know."

The game continues, more irrelevant number cards get added to the pile, there's very little talk going on between them. Once again, there's nothing he can play to spice it up that wouldn't end the game. But thankfully another +2 card lands on top of the pile to save the day.

Ten smirks as he prepares for whatever Johnny will say. He's definitely the less skilled of the two in the department of running one's mouth, although sometimes he's able to hit jackpot with a few well-timed words, whether it's luck or something he's aware of. Quality over quantity, right?

Johnny clears his throat and sits up straight. "If you play your cards right, you've got some pleasure coming your way."

It's all Ten can do to not burst out laughing until his sides hurt, and even then a chuckle can't help but escape his lips.

"You have got to be kidding me. Come on, you can do better than that."

Johnny stays quiet, avoiding Ten's gaze, but the blush on his face is unmistakable.

It's adorable and frustrating at the same time. Though Johnny's composure is showing cracks, it's clearly going to take more than that to break through and get what Ten truly wants.

Besides, the game can't continue forever.

The next card Ten draws is a reverse card, and it's one he can play, smiling as he does.

He wastes no time in crawling closer to Johnny, feeling his warmth even before he touches him. His movements are slow and calculated, from the way he leans in, leaving only centimeters between them, to his fingertips gently running along Johnny's sharp jawline.

"God, you really-"

Ten cuts off his words with a lingering kiss, and pulls back, whispering, "No talking, remember?"

To his satisfaction, Johnny complies, his eyes losing focus as Ten's hand travels lower. He kisses him again, more insistent this time, dragging his tongue across Johnny's bottom lip and taking the opportunity to explore deeper. It'd be even nicer if his shirt wasn't in the way, but one thing at a time. He can have the pleasure of taking it off later.

Ten supports himself by placing one of his hands on Johnny's thigh while the other travels under his shirt across the well-defined muscles, towards one of his weaknesses. The barely suppressed groan that echoes through the room when Ten's fingers brush over one of Johnny's nipples while his other hand works its way up his thigh, rubbing circles with his thumb along the inside of it, so close to where he wants to touch, yet so far, is music to his ears.

Ten teasingly drags his fingertips along Johnny's side just to feel him shiver under his touch, and then suddenly pulls away to keep him on edge, smirking when Johnny reaches out to bring him back, but Ten's too quick in returning to his spot on the other side of the card pile.

He takes a long look at the man sitting across from him. The flushed face, the swollen lips, the yearning for more. It's a beautiful sight. His mind wanders to his list of ideas of what he will do once he puts down the card that'll end the game, taking his sweet time imagining every single one, picking out the fantasies he'll bring to life.

"Your turn, babe," Ten says in a low voice, jolting Johnny back to reality.

"You're unbelievable." But Johnny continues anyway, in spite of the odds, in spite of understanding Ten's game.

Ten only has four cards in his hand, even though it really doesn't matter at this point. Soon enough it becomes three. Then just two. His smirk grows more confident with each card that disappears from his grasp.

Finally, the moment he's waited for days has come. The moment he can play the beautiful, multicolored paper rectangle that is his key to victory and a night of fun.

"UNO!" Ten shouts with exaggerated enthusiasm once he's placed the card down, startling the other. "Draw four, baby."

Once the noise has died down, Johnny sighs and shakes his head in disbelief. "You planned this all along, didn't you?"

"No, actually. I just got lucky." Ten places his last card down as an afterthought, gets up and stretches casually, his movements still careful and deliberate, other than the moment he flops down on the bed on his stomach, settling next to where Johnny is sitting against the footboard.

Ten gently runs his hand through Johnny's hair as they both listen to the myriad of sounds on the other side of the wall, waiting until they vanish once the apartment door clicks shut.

"That's convenient, isn't it? You didn't even have to go out there to ask them to leave. I imagine that would have been rather awkward for you."

"Listen, if you keep running that smart mouth of yours-"

"I'll keep running it as much as I want," Ten says pointedly, momentarily tightening his grip. "I won, remember? I'm in charge this time, so why don't you be good for me and keep quiet until I tell you not to."

Johnny opens his mouth to say something, but ultimately listens much to his surprise, although Ten knows from a lot of experience that there are certain things that make him putty in his hands. He rolls off of the bed, pulls Johnny up to his feet and then begins pacing around him, leaving the cards forgotten on the floor.

"So, what should I do with you? There are so many options, it's hard to choose." Ten rubs the fabric of Johnny's shirt between his fingers. "First things first, though."

With a little assistance, Ten pulls the shirt off, stepping back to admire the form in front of him. The gorgeous tan skin, the defined muscles, as Ten has said to himself many times before, Johnny is a treat made to be devoured.

The rest of his clothes follow shortly afterwards, save for his boxers. Ten tries to not stare too much at the outline of Johnny's half-hard cock, instead focusing on his face and the hungry look in his eyes. 

"Always so eager, I love that about you." Ten smiles playfully, but his voice drops several tones when he says, "Lay on the bed."

Johnny does as instructed, still not taking his eyes off Ten. He knows Johnny probably wants nothing more than to pull Ten down along with him, so seeing him this compliant sends a rush of adrenaline through him.

He sits down next to Johnny, grabbing his wrist loosely. "Now, listen to me carefully. You're not gonna touch yourself or me until I say you can." Ten lets go of Johnny's wrist and moves his hand down to palm him through the fabric of his underwear, earning a low groan. "And you will not cum until I tell you to. Is that clear?"

Johnny nods weakly, his hips bucking up to chase after Ten's touch, but Ten uses his other hand to keep him still.

"Words."

"Yeah," Johnny responds immediately.

"Good."

Ten loves the control, basks in the high it gives him, and there's nothing more fun than watching Johnny become completely undone from his ministrations. He increases the pressure under his hand, rubbing with more intent until Johnny's fully hard, and listens to the labored breathing that Ten can tell he's trying to keep even. However, despite the effort, he can't hold back the hiss when Ten finally frees his dick from its confines.

"That's not fair, you're still dressed," Johnny says breathlessly.

Ten quirks up an eyebrow. "So? It's not like we're in a hurry."

He's got a point; Ten's jeans are starting to feel tight, but he's too stubborn to give in. Even so, the stream of quiet noises pouring out of Johnny's mouth are making it rather difficult to hold back, and the husky moan he lets out when Ten thumbs at the head inbetween strokes is particularly tempting.

Ten ends up straddling Johnny's thighs, resisting the urge to grind down, pinning him down to the mattress. Out of the corner of his eye, Ten sees his arms twitch and rise slightly for a second before returning to the sheets, making him chuckle. He leans over to mouth at Johnny's throat, humming in satisfaction when he feels the pulse racing against his lips. Methodically he kisses his way down, pausing to leave a mark just to feel Johnny shudder under him, once under his collarbone, then at the edge of his sternum, moving lower until he's nipping at the sensitive skin of his inner thighs.

"Ten, please-" Johnny begins, but he's cut off by another soft whine when Ten gently sinks his teeth into the flesh before running his tongue over the spot.

"Please, what?" Ten asks when he pulls himself up, wrapping his hand around the base of his cock. It can barely reach all the way around; Johnny should really consider himself lucky that Ten is such a shameless size queen.

"Fuck- your mouth, please..."

Ten snorts, squeezing the shaft briefly. "Only because you asked so nicely."

He languidly licks up the side, going as slow as possible just to be even more of a tease before sucking on the tip, relishing how Johnny throws his head back into the pillows. He asked for this, after all, and Ten is delivering. Pressing open-mouthed kisses all over, swirling his tongue around the head, worshipping that beautiful dick as it was made to be worshipped.

Not that he'd admit it out loud, but he doesn't have to. The moans and pants coming from the far side of the bed speak for themselves.

He sinks down with a practiced ease, taking in inch by inch until he feels the tip hit the back of his throat, determined to use every trick in his personal handbook to leave Johnny begging for a release, one that Ten is all too happy to deny purely for his own amusement. He starts bobbing up and down, working the rest of what he can't reach with his hand, and occasionally glances up to be met with the sight of his boyfriend falling apart. It gives him all the encouragement he needs to dig his fingers into those delicious thighs and take his cock as deep as he possibly can.

"Ah, baby, you look so beautiful like that..." Ten hums in satisfaction at the praise, causing another gasp to escape those sinful lips and a hand to twist into his hair, pulling on it the way Ten likes it.

But he pulls off and sits back, glaring at Johnny in utter disappointment.

Ten watches Johnny work out the math in his delirious state, his face slowly flooding with understanding and subsequent regret. 

"What did I say about touching me?" Ten asks as coldly as he can manage with his hoarse voice.

"I... that I shouldn't."

"Yes. And what did you do?" He tsks. "You were being so good. But maybe my expectations were a little too high."

Grudgingly he moves off of the bed and approaches the headboard, running a finger over Johnny's cheek. "But then again, I know how hard of a time you have keeping your hands to yourself."

Ten goes over to their shared wardrobe to grab one of Johnny's neckties, a deep burgundy that caught his eye right away, and returns to his side. Johnny watches the strip of fabric sway in Ten's grasp, swallowing thickly.

"That's right. Hands above your head."

Ten's meticulous in the way he ties Johnny up, making sure it's tight enough to restrain, but not so tight that it's uncomfortable. He laments to himself that he can't tie the fabric to the bed frame as he'd love to do, but the furniture just doesn't allow it. Still, he looks at his work with pride, further pleased by the pleading look in Johnny's eyes.

It's the perfect opportunity to put on a show of stripping his clothes off one article at a time, moving with the grace that only a dancer with many years of experience could achieve, never breaking eye contact. But he doesn't keep it up for too long before he returns to his spot, grabbing the bottle of lube from their nightstand on the way.

The thing that he does take his sweet time with is stretching himself open, teasing himself the way Johnny would. He bites his lip to hold back a sigh when he slips a finger inside up to the knuckle, already wishing for more. "You know, this could have been you. If you had listened to me."

Johnny chuckles. "Your rules, your loss."

Adding another finger, he can't help the whimper when he adjusts his angle and brushes against his sweet spot. "Careful, smartass."

There's a big difference, though, especially when he's worked his way up to three. Johnny's fingers are longer, can reach deeper inside, and there's always the thrill of not knowing exactly what he'll do next because that's the one thing Johnny likes to do when Ten's being a little brat. Giving him a little taste of his own medicine. The thought alone makes him shudder.

Nothing, however, can take away the unadulterated bliss of finally getting to sink down on that thick cock, the feeling of it splitting him open in the best possible way, how a single roll of his hips draws a low groan from the depths of his body.

"Fuck, you feel so good. So good for me."

Ten rises up and drops back down, letting himself get used to the size until the burn disappears entirely, replaced by pleasure that makes him forget his worries, forget the world beyond the space where only they exist. Setting a steady rhythm, he doesn't even try to stop the helpless noises falling past his lips, letting his mind go wild. There's really nothing like it. Nothing like riding Johnny until he's a fucked out mess.

His hands are surely going to leave bruises on Johnny's hips, but he's gone past caring. He held back all those days, he's waited too long for this, simply chasing after his high, and Johnny moving up to meet his thrusts certainly isn't helping to maintain his composure at all.

So much for the whole control thing.

Ten leans down and kisses Johnny hard, swallowing the wanton sounds when he harshly grinds their hips together, craving more of the friction, craving more of the warmth, craving _more_. 

And he figures he can have all of it if he just asks.

He reaches up with one arm and fumbles around with the knot he made earlier, cursing his past self for doing such a good job. But eventually he manages to work it open, and not even a moment passes before Johnny's hands are all over his body, rough and possessive, making him shiver with every touch.

Ten stills, ignoring Johnny's attempts to keep up the pace, and pulls back just enough to grin arrogantly. "So greedy." He tries to make his voice not sound as wrecked when he continues, though in vain. "Get on top. Fuck me like you mean it."

And that's all it takes. Within seconds Ten's pinned to the mattress by Johnny's heavier frame, every desperate thrust punching the air out of his lungs in tandem with the slight sting of every mark Johnny leaves in his wake. He's close already, his muscles threatening to snap with how wound up he is, all he needs is that final push, and he can tell Johnny's no better. Despite his earlier instructions, if the increasingly erratic rhythm is anything to go by, he won't last much longer.

"That's it, fuck- c'mon, wanna feel you fill me up-"

It all happens all at once. Johnny shifts a little, brushing against that spot as he fucks into Ten relentlessly, a hand earnestly pumping away at his own neglected dick, and he cries out as the wave crashes over him, the all-consuming, mind-numbing ecstasy completely taking over, leaving him writhing as he spills over his stomach while Johnny rides out his own orgasm, burying his face in the crook of Ten's neck, peppering delicate kisses all over.

They stay like that until their breaths even out a little and they've come back down to Earth. Johnny pulls out and disappears for a moment, returning with a washcloth to clean them up. Once he's done, he settles back into the pillows next to Ten, pulling a blanket over both of them.

"And you were judging me for making the game. I told you you'd love it," Ten quips.

Johnny just smiles, wrapping his arms around the other. "Says the guy who wanted to be in control so bad and then begged me to... should I quote you?"

"Fuck you."

"You just did."

Ten rolls his eyes, but leans into Johnny's embrace, too exhausted to put up much of a fight. At the end of the day he got everything he wanted and more.

Perhaps it's time to schedule another game night.

**Author's Note:**

> my [twitter](https://twitter.com/Pahddlebear) and [cc](https://curiouscat.me/Paddlebear) if you feel so inclined, anyway see y'all next year when I come back with smth actually good
> 
> not porn. never doing this again.


End file.
